stepcityfandomcom-20200213-history
Sittin' In'a Vendy
Sweet sits in a Vendy. Shandrel visits him. Initial Setting: Outside the freshly decimated Eclipse Timeline: Preceded by Fonk + EmoBenders =... Followed by Too Late for Remorse hiiiiiiiiii Hipple I saw dat tegaki heee . you missed a party. well I say party. I meant orgy :U emotion manipulators should not take fonk. Especially not two of them at the same time. And not in eclipse. oh lord hahaha because phoenix will have you beaten up and dragged naked to a vendy's in the snow *Sweet No regrets though. Best party ever. Sweet lost his phone though so is stuck waiting in the vendy's for hours. Until someone comes to rescue him. *SHANDREL IS FURIOUS THAT HE MISSED THIS *Sweet SO BORED. Sweet doesn't want to walk home naked. Well he doesn't care that much about the naked bit but SNOW. Sweet doesn't want to get frostbite on his dick. Frostdick? Dickfrost? has been thinking about stupid stuff for about five hours now. *Shandrel happens to walk by this vendy *Sweet OH MY GOD. Sweet BANGS ON VENDY DOOR. “ DOC” Sweet still has his tie to maintain his modesty though. Sweet doesn't have any modesty. *Shandrel peeeeers through the window. "Oh- Hello Simon- My goodness you are naked." Shandrel chuckles a little. *Sweet could cry in relief. "Yes! Wild party, sorry you missed it, long story short, GET ME SOME CLOTHES I WANT TO GET OUT OF HERE also I'm banned from Eclipse." *Yuki` didn't work that night...dammit. jack started it with him but she left before the good part. At first everyone was just dancing and making out. Hey. Hey, I wasn't even online and somehow Remi was involved. WELL IDK ha ha ASK TYBS XDD *Shandrel bit his lip trying not to laugh. "Wow yeah, too bad I missed that!" He unbuttoned his coat and shrugged it off, then opened the Vendy door to give it to him. "Here, use that for now, let me get you something more substantial." He goes off to find a vendy that has decent clothing in it. I WILL. YOU WERE IN THE ONLINE LIST, IDLING OR NOT I'M SCARED. FFF OH LORD but then he got extra amped because Dustin started dancing with him, and it all went downhill from there. someone check their privates for frostbite. It might have happened hahaha *Sweet wraps the coat around him tightly, shivering. While the vendy's was pretty okay in temperature, it was still pretty cold. "Ffffff," he shivers, "thanks, brother." *Shandrel skips the nearest vendy because the clothing in it is out of fashion, but he doesn't mind walking another block or two. He finds a more tasteful set of clothes and some shoes and hurries back. "Here you are Sweet~ I hope they are the right size..." Of course they are Shandrel is a master of dressing people. *Sweet gets dressed in a hurry, rubbing his arms up and down when he's done, still shivering a bit but warming up fast. "Holy shit thank you so much. Not a word of this to Steven," he warns the doctor, but sighs. "Oh, whatever. Someone's probably already tweeted it or something. He's going to kill me." *Shandrel grimaces a little, "That sounds likely..." He begins checking his twitter feed for news of it. "Yep," He laughs under his breath, "Don't worry about the Boss~ You're his favorite, he certainly wouldn't kill you." He snaps his phone shut and slips it into his back pocket. "Anyway, would you like to come to the clinic to warm up a bit?" *Sweet nods furiously, following Shandrel. "They were at least nice enough to put me in a Vendy's. Still feel rotten though. What were you doing here anyway? Isn't this FM territory?" *Shandrel pulls the scarf he was wearing in lieu of his usual feather boa a little bit tighter around his face, adjusting it to shield his mouth and nose from the cold. And to hide his face a bit. "Ahh... yes well..." He clears his throat. "....My Fonk supply was running low and I really only like using the high grade stuff they have around here... Not a word of this to Steven." He winked back at Sweet and continued to lead him back into friendlier territory. *Sweet shudders, not only because of the cold. "God, no. Can't imagine what he'd do. Frankie gave me some fonk chocolates for Christmas and that's what started this whole mess. Secret's safe with me, doc." He breathes some hot air into his hands to warm them up. *Shandrel "Fonk chocolates? Hahaha I did not know there were such a thing... I will have to get myself some next time." He sighed wistfully, "I miss all the fun~ Do give me a call next time you throw an orgy, alright?" He patted his pockets looking for his keys as they approached the street that his clinic was on before realizing they were in his coat, "Oh, get my keys out of the right pocket, would you?" *Sweet rummages for the keys, and throws them over to Shandrel. "Yeah, well. I'd never done the stuff before, didn't really see the point seeing as I don't even use my vibe that much. But damn, apparently I can start a party. And I would have called you, man, but I'd lost my phone, plus pants, in like the first ten minutes. I'm sorry." *Shandrel caught the keys a bit clumsily. "Hahaha, it's alright my dear, there will be plenty more parties~" He plucked out the correct key from the ring and unlocked the door to his clinic. "Come on in, come on in~ How about something warm to drink? Coffee? Hot chocolate?" He tapped his heels on the doormat to get the snow off his shoes before he went up a narrow stairway near the entryway that lead up to his living quarters. *Sweet let out a long, relieved 'ahhhhhhhh' at finally being warm inside. "Mmm, hot chocolate please." He wiped his feet and followed Shandrel. *Shandrel pulled off his scarf as they entered his tiny kitchen area and hung it on a chair. He rolled up his sleeves and started a pot of milk on the stove. "How long were you in that Vendy anyway? I hope you aren’t' frostbitten," He said as he rummaged for the cocoa. *Sweet sighed, and looked at the clock. "God, I don't even know. Four, five hours? Vendy kept me warm enough not to get frostdick-I mean, frostbite, but I can feel a cold coming on." *Shandrel covered his mouth as he laughed, "Did you say frostdick?" He shuddered at the thought. "Well let me see if I can nip that cold in the bud..." He put a hand on Sweet's forehead. "Mmmmhmmm a bit warmer than you ought to be..." He gathered a warm glow in his hands for a moment and let it seep in to his head, then pressed it to his chest. "This should alleviate the symptoms... Illnesses are a bit more difficult for me to fix so I'm not sure.... I'll give you some cold medication before you go too, just in case." He stepped back to the stove to finish making the hot chocolate. "Unless you want to stay the night~" *Sweet snorts. "But baby, it's cold outside~" he sings. "And yeah, frostdick. Leave a man alone with his thoughts for five hours, his mind will wander to strange places..." *Shandrel starts humming the melody of 'Baby It's Cold Outside' as he pours two cups. He brought them to the table, and found a bag of tiny marshmallows in the cupboard before sitting down himself. "But really, five hours? You need to be more careful of where you lock yourself up when you're stark naked," He teased. *Sweet "Hey," he admonishes, pointing at Shandrel. "I still had my tie." He takes a victory sip and burns his tongue. "bluh." *Shandrel snickers under his breath. "Do be careful, it's hot." He held his own cup close to his lips and took a cautious sip. *Sweet is finally slowly warming up. He sniffs. Goddamnit, his nose was already runny. Colds suck, always. "Say, you can have some of my fonk chocolates if you want. Something tells me I won't be allowed to have them anymore." *Shandrel smiled over his cup. "Oh? Why thank you, I would love to try some. I'd offer to hide them for you but the Boss already has his eyes on me... He found some on me a little while back and I must say he didn't like it one bit." He clicked his tongue a few times, "He really needs to loosen up." *Sweet snorts in agreement. "Right? I mean, the times he's turned my apartment upside down... I'm lucky I have my little hidey places." * Cross was too worried for his friend to get indoors right away and the vendy had decided to give him strong painkillers for all the burns. He kind of dozed in it for an hour before getting indoors *Shandrel put on a scowl and mimicked Steven's voice, though not very well "'What the fuk you thinking, how are you supposed to heal people when you're all fonked up' Tch! Boss thinks he knows eeeeeverything." The scowl faded back into his usual smirk and he rolled his eyes. "OH. WE SHOULD GIVE HIM ONE OF THE CHOCOLATES - Oh goodness gracious that would either be hilarious or terrifying....." *Sweet bursts out laughing. "HA! He'd blow up the city! Or himself. Probably both." *Shandrel held up his thumb and index finger just a few centimeters apart, "Just a liiiiittle bit of fonk- just enough to get him high- that I'd like to see" *Sweet leans back and nods dreamily. "Oh boy. We should totally do it." *Cross checks his phone. Why are there two phones in here he can't still have a boner this long after the party- oh. It’s a second phone- OKAY That is A LOT SAFER... Whose pants did I even take? Score, bonus phone. *Shandrel cackles. "I'll have to make up some weaker ones... Wouldn't want him exploding. But yes this is something we should do." He steeples his fingers in front of his lips, grinning evilly. *Sweet mirrors Shandrel's pose. "Moo ha ha ha. This is going to be even better than the time he ate all of my space cake. ALTHOUGH that was pretty memorable" *Shandrel burst out laughing, "All of it? I would have liked to see that." He drew in a deep breath and put on a mock frown, "I'm so very jealous of you Sweet, you have all the fun with the Boss~ He only beats me up and teases me." *Sweet chuckles. "Oh, trust me. He does that with me too. At least you get to actually help the UG." *Shandrel took another log sip of his cocoa. "Heh, my usefulness is debatable... Surely your powers are just as useful? How many times have you prevented the boss from flying off the handle?" *Sweet grins. "Well I can tell you all the stories if you have till next week. Yeah, I guess. And don't get me wrong, I love him to bits, but... Well. You know. When people see me, they think "oh, it's Steven's lapdog, what's he doing off his leash then?" Sometimes... eh. Forget it, I shouldn't complain. You know what this cocoa needs? Alcohol." *Shandrel gave him a sad little smile. "Ahh... I know the feeling all too well... " He stood and opened up his liquor cabinet. "What would you like in yours?" He took out a bottle of Kahlua for himself. "It was the same for Greg and I.... Until Steven came along..." *Sweet raises his mug. "Kahlua's fine." He raises his eyebrow at the mention of Greg. "Ah yes... You two were friends, weren't you. I never saw him much." Dorian'd never though him important, powerful or interesting enough to ever give him the time of day. "I'm sorry for your loss." *Shandrel returned to the table and poured generous amounts of kahlua into both of their mugs. "Ahh, yes I was quite close to him. Thank you." His voice became much quieter whenever he spoke of Greg. "I got some flack for being on his short leash.... A lot of it from Steven, in fact- But more recently I have- I mean, I had gotten some distance from him it wasn't so bad. Don't worry too much about it. If people look down on you for your loyalty to your boss then they aren't worth your time anyway." *Sweet takes a sip. "Ahh, much better, thanks." He twirled the mug around in his hands for a bit, grateful for the warmth. The color had come back to his cheeks. "What was he like? Dorian, I mean. I never even spoke to him, everything I know was second-hand from Steven and Wendy." *Shandrel stared thoughtfully into his drink. "He was... Charismatic. Handsome. Sharp as a tack. And a bit arrogant, but I liked that about him..." He was almost mumbling now. "I'm a bit biased though, because I-" He bit his lip and glanced fleetingly up. "I... don't really like talking about him though..." *Sweet nods sympathetically. "I understand. Hell, if I lost Steven I don't know what I'd do. So yeah. Pretend I didn't say anything." *Shandrel smiled sheepishly and pat Sweet on the hand. "Of course. Finish up your drink, I'll find you some cold medicine. You should be getting some rest soon." He stood and went downstairs to rummage through his clinic supplies for the appropriate medication. "You can take one of the cots down here if you don't feel like braving the cold again. Or my bed~" He called as he came back up the stairway sounding a bit more cheerful. *Sweet cackles. "Well, if you're offering~" *Shandrel put a package of cold medicine on the table in front of him and leered at him with a smirk. "I'd be quite happy to have you stay~" *Sweet leers back just as hard. "Well then~" he winks lasciviously. oh no . they're trying to troll each other- IT JUST WON'T WORK lol lol they'll just end up in bed together waiting for someone to back out Ah yes, gay chicken *Shandrel sighed a little bit, "Ahhhhh you little devil~ I shouldn't~ You'd better go on home. I'll let you borrow that jacket so you don't freeze to death on the way back." He giggled and kissed Sweet lightly on the nose. "Perhaps another time~" *Sweet grins. "Jeezzzz, okay ya prude" he winks. "Thanks for saving my ass, brother" Category:RP Category:Sweet Category:Shandrel